Sammy and Abigail
by OstrichLover22
Summary: Sammy and Abigail are secretly dating. What will happen when Christian walks in on them kissing in the supply closet? Will everyone find out?
1. Chapter 1

Abigail has been dancing her whole life. She is a good dancer, but very uptight. She doesn't know how to let loose. She doesn't have a lot of friends because she shuts everyone out to focus on being a dancer. Tara and Kat aren't absolutely enemies of hers.

Sammy was a regular, kind of nerdy boy. He hasn't had many girlfriends. He was a good dancer, but he wanted to become a great one. He tries his best at dancing. His father doesn't like that he is a dancer.

He was best friends with Tara and Kat. He was good friends with Christian as well. Their friends were clueless. For all they knew, Abigail hated Sammy. But, she loved him, and he loved her.

"Lieberman, you're a safety hazard." She kicks his backpack out of the way.

"Guys, I…I gotta go.." He took off down the stairs.

He walks into the supply closet. Abigail smirks. He walks up to her and kisses her on the lips. She smiles.

"I gotta go…..I have to practice." Abigail says.

Sammy gets a sad look on his face. "You can practice with me." He suggested. " I mean, we are partners and I need all the help I can get."

She kisses him, again. "You are a horrible dancer." She joked.

….

They were practicing. It was just them. They danced across the floor.

"You know…." said Abigail, "You aren't a terrible dancer."

"What?" asked Sammy, surprised.

"Your dancing! It's not horrible. You're actually quite good."

"Yeah…right."

She smiles at him. Then, she kisses him. He looks surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just…..you kissed me….in public…."

"Don't get so emotional, Sammy. We're the only ones here. Look around."

He kisses her, again.

….

Tara was sitting by Christian. She was talking and laughing with him and Kat. Kat didn't seem very happy, though. Kat seemed to want Tara to herself sometimes. Tara was always with Christian.

….

"Abigail, can you please show the class your solo."

"Actually, Ms. Raine, I have a dance with Sammy to show you."

"You and Sammy?" everyone seemed to ask.

"Yes, he needed help. I needed a partner. It's not like I am dating him or something."

"…yeah." Sammy said, a little nervous.

"Well, do go on, show us, Abigail. Sammy."

…..

They danced and to everyone's surprise, they were good. Ms. Raine almost seemed happy. ALMOST. Everyone clapped after Kat started clapping and giving everyone dirty looks like 'Clap or I'll kill you'.

"Nice job, Sammy."

"….umm…thanks, Ms. Raine."

"You have a lot of potential."

When he sat down by Tara, she smiled at him and said "Great job, Sammy. You were really good."

Christian said "Yeah, mate, good..uh..good job."

Abigail went to stretch some more. She gave a little smile at Sammy when nobody was watching. He smiled back. Kat saw this and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sammy," Kat whispered, " what are you doing?"

"What, huh, what do you mean?"

"You are smiling at Abigail." She whispered.

"Sooo….."

"Oh my god, Sammy, you like her!" her voice almost above a whisper.

"Do not!"

"You so do!"

"Shhhh!"

Abigail almost giggled at this. She wouldn't let Sammy know, though. She shut him out just like everyone else, just not as much. She loved him. She couldn't tell him this, though. Not yet, anyway.

Sammy loved her. He told her this everyday. She just smirked and said that we had to keep practicing.

.…..

"I love you, Abigail."

"Shut up. We have to practice."  
"Oh, you know you love me."

She laughed at this, then went back to stretching.

"Sammy…?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me? Or are you just joking?"

"Abigail," he frowned a little, "I love you. I'm not just kidding about that. I really do love you, Abigail."

"Oh, Sammy!"

She pulled him into a huge hug and kissed him. "We have to get back to practice." Abigail said.

Sammy pouted a little. She laughed.

….

So, this is my first Dance Academy story. I know they are out of character. Deal with it! If you don't like it, don't read it. Review!

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy and Abigail were texting. They were in separate classes today and Sammy was bored without any of the girls around to hang out with.

_Hey, Abigail. What's Up?_

_…_

_Nothing. Just idiotic classes that are too easy._

_…_

_Yeah, it's boring here, too._

_…_

_Where's Christian?_

_…_

_Texting Tara._

_…_

_Hypocrite._

_…_

_What?_

_…_

_U r complaining about Christian and Tara, but u r doing the same thing with me._

_…_

_Oh. :/_

_I love you!_

_…_

_Shut up. :) _

_…_

Abigail really wanted to say it, too. But she thought that if she admitted it, she would only get hurt.

"I love you, too." Abigail whispered.

…

"What was that?" Kat asked.

"Oh. I didn't say anything."

"Oh."

"You know. I think Sammy has a crush on you."

"Of course he does….err….I mean…."

"Yeah, Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god! You like him too! Admit it!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Abigail said coldly.

She left the room. She texted Sammy to meet her in the supply closet.

…..

_Beep!_

Sammy checked his text message from Abigail.

_Be right there._

He set out to leave. Christian stopped him.

"Where are you going, mate."

"Oh. I have to go meet-I mean practice with Abigail. We are going to work on the assignment Ms. Raine gave us."

"Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go get a snack."

With that, they both left the room. Each headed in a different direction.

….SUPPLY CLOSET.…..…...…...…

When Sammy got there, Abigail was sitting on a yoga ball.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Lieberman. Let's practice."

"What….but….you said…."

She kissed him. "I said…Let's practice."

They started making out.

….

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Christian."

"I'm trying to practice for auditions but my shoes suck."

"I can help with that. Follow me."

He was on his way to the supply closet.

….

When Christian opened the door to the supply closet, he seen Abigail kissing Sammy.

"Hmmmhmmm." He cleared his throat.

"Oh…umm…we were just….I was…umm…I was just….." Sammy started.

Christian just tried not to laugh as he grabbed some ballet shoes and left with the little girl.

…

Sammy looked at Abigail with concern. She just laughed and said "Well, if it's that big of a deal, go stop him."

Sammy smiled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to go find Christian.

….

He caught up to Christian. Luckily, the little girl wasn't with him.

"Christian…Hey! Christian!"

"What?"

"You can't tell anybody."

"Tell anybody what?"

"About me and Abigail….."

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, man, you are a life saver!"

With that, Sammy ran off to Abigail and kissed her. She looked confused.

"Is he gonna tell anybody?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"What's wrong, Abigail?"

"It's just….well…..maybe…we should go public."

"Is that what you want?"

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"No, no! I am all for going public! I thought you were embarrassed to be dating me!"

"I am, but I do want to go public. Maybe not now, but soon."

"Oh my God! Thank You!"

He kissed her and ran out of the supply closet. She looked happy and nervous.

…

He ran to Kat's room.

"Sammy….?"

"Hey, Kat."

"Hey, I have some news for you."

"What…" He made a nervous face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

"Well. What is it?"

"I think Abigail likes you. Now, before you say anything, I know it sounds crazy because she like, doesn't have feelings and all, but…...…"

She was interrupted by Sammy laughing.

He said "I gotta go."


	3. Chapter 3

They were texting again. Christian didn't even notice. Neither did Tara, because she was texting Christian. Everybody knows they are together. So why can't Tara and Christian just talk. At least Sammy had a good reason for only texting Abigail, instead of talking to her. She was suppose to look like she hated him.

…

Hey.

…

Hey, Sammy.

…

Tara and Christian are texting again.

…

I see that. I am behind you. Remember?

…

He looks behind him and smiles. She was looking at him like 'Are you an idiot'.

He almost laughed. She smiled widely.

"Abigail…."

The smile was wiped off her face.

"Y-yes, Ms. Raine…"

"Why were you smiling? Is the dance amusing? Is it funny?" She asked coldly.

"I wasn't smiling."

"Mhmmm…"

Sammy started laughing really loudly.

Then, Abigail. Everyone looked confused.

"Why in the world are you two laughing?" asked Ms. Raine.

They just kept laughing. When they tried to stop, Kat started laughing. Then, Christian. Everyone else looked confused. Ms. Raine looked angry.

.….

They were talking while they were in the practice room. Then, all of the sudden, Abigail just blurts out "I love you."

Sammy looked shocked. "….Whaa…..hmmm…what did you say?"

"I love you, Sammy."

His smile was huge.

" I love you, too, Abigail."

"I know."

She kissed him and then said "Come on! Let's practice. We are dancing in class tomorrow."

They danced. They were really good. They were connected. When they were done, Sammy wrapped her into a hug and they laughed. He kissed her and then they left. They were holding hands until they seen people. Then, they acted mad at eachother.

"You are always way behind me in the dance!" She yelled.

"I am not! You go too fast!"

Tara came up and said "Ugh. Do you two ever get along?"

Abigail looked at Sammy and had a faint smile on her face. He smiled and walked away with Tara. "I'm serious. The only time you get along is when you are dancing in class. And that's only sometimes!"

"Well, not much you can do to make Abigail happy."

"That's true."

They walked to lunch.

….

"How was dancing with Saaaammmmmmyyyy?" Joked Kat.

"Shut up! I don't like him! You can take a lie detector test!"

She really was telling the truth. She didn't like him. She loved him.

.….

"Sammy, Abigail says she really doesn't like you. She said I could take a lie detector test. That's just weird. Anyway, I'm sorry."

He just laughs.

"What? aren't you upset?"

He just laughed and walked out of the room. He knows she doesn't like him. He knows she loves him.

.….

What did you think!? TELL MEEEE!

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?

…


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail hasn't eaten in days. She gets lightheaded often but doesn't tell Sammy. If anyone finds out, she wont be able to dance. But, maybe Sammy already knows she hasn't eaten in a while.

It was lunch. Tara was eating a bowl of fruit. Kat was eating a sandwich with fries. Christian was eating a burger. Sammy was eating French fries, too. Abigail wasn't eating, again.

"Abigail, aren't you going to eat something?"

"Not with that many carbs."

Sammy gave her a concerned look. She gave him a small smile that said 'I'm fine'.

She left. Sammy took his fries and left, following Abigail. Nobody noticed he was going after her.

"Abigail!" he shouted, "Abigail!"

She stopped and turned around. "What, Sammy? What!"

"How long has it been since you ate something?"

"Sammy, don't…."

"No!" Sammy interrupted. "How long, Abigail?!"

"..A…a while…"

"Abigail, please."

"A few days."

"Oh my God, Abigail. You need to eat right now!"

"No! I'll eat after the audition."

"Abigail…your body needs fuel."

"Stop, Sammy!"

"Fine. You will eat after today?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine, Sammy."

"I don't know…."

...…

They were practicing their dance. Abigail got lightheaded again and stopped.

"Abigail…Abigail!"

"…I..I'm f-fine, S-Sammy."

"No! You need to eat something. Starving yourself is not good for your body, Abigail!"

"Just…just three m-more hours."

"Abigail, I love you too much to see you do this to yourself."

"I'll be f-fine. Just…just give me a minute."

…..IN CLASS.…...…...…...….…

"Abigail and Sammy, it's your turn."

They get up to do the dance. They are dancing and in the middle of the dance Ms. Raine stops them.

"Abigail, what is wrong with you today. Start again."

They started over. In the middle of the dance, Sammy noticed Abigail was looking pale and shaky.

"Abigail," he whispered, "Are you alright?"

"No." As she said this she fell to the ground.

"Abigail!" Ms. Raine yelled, looking concerned for once. "Sammy, do you know what's wrong with Abigail?"

"She hasn't eaten in days. She said she would eat after auditions. I told her something like this would happen!"

Tara came up behind Sammy. "Sammy, how do you know this?"

"She told me…..when we were practicing….."

"Oh my God!"

...…

"Abigail, I told you to eat." Sammy said, while they were at the infirmary.

"I know. I should have listened to you. It's just….Tara…she's so….her body is…."

"Abigail! You are beautiful. Much prettier than Tara. Don't tell her I said that."

She just laughed.

"You're gonna tell her that, aren't you."

"Maybe…." She joked. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too."

...…..

What did you think of this chapter? Tell me!

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?


End file.
